


Book 1: The Start Of A New Parasitical Problem

by Kinnylically



Series: Universal Numbering Parasite Ready to Endanger People, Altering Radars and Ending Destruction (UNPREPARED) [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Calmer Main Characters, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Does Not Take In Respective Worlds, Explicit Deaths, Gen, Smarter Main Characters, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnylically/pseuds/Kinnylically
Summary: Multiple children and some adults have been brought onto another dimension for an unknown reason. Upon entering, they would always get attacked by some creature. A black sludge monster with a horrific appearance. Only a few managed to survive the attack. With no knowledge of why they were in this world, the survivors are forced to help one another to survive...Or at least... that was the premise... isn't it? But is it really the truth? Are they really stuck in that world? 'What is this place?' they wonder.Why are these monsters coming after us?! What are they?! What is going on?!
Relationships: Izuku & Naruto & Satoshi & The Crying Child & Sans & Tanjirou & Kirito & Okumura Rin
Series: Universal Numbering Parasite Ready to Endanger People, Altering Radars and Ending Destruction (UNPREPARED) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786621





	Book 1: The Start Of A New Parasitical Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain crossovers over different fandoms. However, this is not your typical crossovers where the Main Character meets another Main Character and helps them, meets other people from that world, or join them on their adventure, or just a hybrid of 2 fandoms together.
> 
> Even though the Main Characters meet, the basis of the story does not focus on Hybrid fandoms, or one meeting another and helping them. Rather, they start at the bottom, help one another, and rise from there.
> 
> Be aware that there will be some graphic things inside this fanfic, especially this first chapter, and so, if you are disturbed by such things, you may skip it.

_****_

_**Delta Year 7436** _

In an unknown place, a castle stood on a floating piece of a large land surrounded by nothing but wilted grass and broken paths. The area that surrounded it had the same thing and darkness surrounded everything. Torches that was placed on the land did nothing but illuminate a small area around it.

Inside the castle throne room had destroyed pillars and the long red carpet was severely damaged and gold glowing liquid looked dried out. Tar-like liquid substance also looked like it had splattered onto the ground through violence.

In an instant, an explosion occurred from the room to the right. In there, a bruised person laid on the cracked wall behind him. The person had several cuts, slashes, stab marks, and scars and he was panting heavily. Multiple knives stuck onto him, gold-glowing liquid seeped out of him from the gashes like blood. Hell, his left eye appeared to be stabbed violently, bleeding out the same gold-glowing liquid. In front of him was a human-like person, though his appearance doesn't look the kind. Half of his body was covered in sludge and his back grew a wing of knives connected. He had a smirk plastered onto his face and he didn't look tired.

"Is that all you got?!" the humanoid creature boomed with laughter, with confidence.

The man panted and panted. Breathing in out while trying to find an opening. _'Damn it. He's well-guarded with his attacks. I can't find one.'_ He concentrated a lot while the creature kept saying words and sentences of discouragement. _'I don't have much of a choice here.'_ he thought with a frowning face. He readied himself with a stance while the creature laughed hysterically, not noticing the man's stance as he continued giving the man the speech of discouragement.

"...I know that I'll win. You don't stand a chance against me. I've already killed your teammates! What makes you think that you would be able to kill me----ahhhh!" As soon as the creature was about to finish his speech, the man instantly pounced on him, holding him tightly trying to restrain him. The creature looked shocked, caught off-guard, wasting seconds comprehending what just happened. Crucial, precious seconds that he could've used to escape the man's grip. But, because of those wasted time, his fate was sealed. It was inevitable. He can't change the outcome.

"I know I can't kill you and this will the best I can do." he started, already focusing on his next move. "But this move will be enough to keep people safe from you temporarily. And also enough time for Goddess Delia to regain her strength and pass it on to future people with potential like I had." he finished.

The creature growled as he struggled to escape his grasp.

_**"Combination Style: Ice And Stone: Medusa's Touch!"** _

Almost instantly, the stone started to grow and petrify on both the creature's hands. The creature screamed in terror, trying to escape his fate although he knows it's inescapable as the stone grows progressively, reaching his body, petrifying his whole arms. Meanwhile, the man felt weak and numb. It didn't help that he felt tired and his heart was beating less. _'Goddess Delia, I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations by killing this hideous king of the parasites. This is all I can do for now. I trust that you will be able to find stronger people than me. '_ he sadly thought with a small smile. _'This move won't rid of its influence to this world, but as long as he's petrified for a long time, he can't kill anyone physically. I'll entrust the rest to you, and when you finally find the people you need, I'll entrust the mission to them as well.'_

The 'king of parasite' kept screaming, refusing to accept his inevitable fate. The stone kept on growing, reaching his demonic face until the stone completely petrified him. The last thing the king of parasite heard was the move the man unleashed upon him.

The man dropped to the ground, feeling even weaker. His whole body and even his entire nervous system were giving out due to extreme exhaustion. His vision was starting to blur and his eyes were closing rather quickly. He gave in to his exhaustion. His heartbeats were decreasing until there existed no heartbeats left. The man was dead and left a king to succumb to his petrified state.

* * *

In another place, a woman watched over the whole event with a worried but relieved face. _' I'm not disappointed that you have not defeated him, rather petrifying him is good enough. You have given me enough time to regain and pass on my powers to others.'_ the woman thought with a smile, but instantly frowning after. _'Although I'm relieved I can regain and pass on my powers, I'm worried about the short time-frame that the new trustworthy people can only train on.'_

The woman sighed, turning around with a more worried expression. _'By the time he escapes from his petrification, although he'll be weaker than before, it will enough to overwhelm the new people.'_ She sat on the bed located in a grand, majestic room. _'I can only hope that my remaining powers after the transfer will be enough to subdue him alongside the new bearers. And that the new bearers will rapidly grow in strength.'_

She groaned, feeling another wave of despair, which she quickly shook off. _'If only I did not have this curse. Maybe I could've managed to defeat him myself. But now, I have no choice but to rely on others.'_ She felt guilty making others suffer and die because of her curse that limited her.

* * *

__

_**250 Delta Years Later...** _

The woman before appeared to be more concerned than normal. _'The petrification is wearing off soon. It won't be long until he is let loose once again.'_ She quickly walks to another room and opened several portals that each focused on the movements of a person each.

"It seems I'll have to bring them all in here sooner than I thought," the woman whispered with a feeling of guilt. _'I'm sorry, children, adults. You're life in that world will have to be postponed for now.'_

**_God's Power: Mass Universe Portal Opening_ **

The whole room shook and crumbled as the woman performed the move with strong concentration and with little to no effort. The plants in the pot grew quicker in an instant, extending towards lengths no normal plant could afford to reach, and grew outside and inside the whole room. The portals shone brightly, growing bigger and exploding into multiple sparkled particles. The plants that grew until it exited the room, destroying it in the process, bloomed into huge flowers covering the room below it with darkness. In a distance, the flower was visible and extremely noticeable.

* * *

Izuku was four when it all went downhill. Izuku was four when he lost the person he called a 'friend'. His dream all fell apart in just two sentences, and one contained a word he never expected to hear.

_"I'm sorry but your son will not develop a quirk anytime soon. He's essentially quirkless," the doctor said with a pitied face. A solid plastic figurine immediately fell and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Tears immediately formed on Izuku's eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. Izuku tried not to cry and tried to tell that this was a nightmare. Izuku tuned out the rest of the conversation and the explanation on why he's quirkless and tried to stop the tears from falling, but he couldn't. He gave in and silently cried._

_At home that night, he watched the same video on repeat, crying tears of never-ending sadness as his mother opened the door. His chair turned over revealing a silently crying Izuku to her._

_Izuku, having a small hope, asked her mother a question that would reveal if she still had faith in him on becoming a hero even though he had no quirk._

_"Mom, can I still be hero like All Might?"_

_His hands trembled, pointing at the screen that showed a repeating video on his idol saving multiple people._

_His mother couldn't take it anymore of seeing Izuku's extremely sad. She ran towards him and hugged him, apologizing multiple times. As much as she wanted him to become a hero, she, too, didn't have faith. She tried to keep that faith until now, but her son's sad face was the breaking point._

_Meanwhile, Izuku was in tears._ 'No mom. That's not what you're supposed to tell me,' _he thought as tears violently fell down his cheeks, while giving off the same expression, seemingly stuck in time._

Ever since that day, he completely shut himself out. From his 'friends', from his mother, from everything. Nevertheless, he still had that little hope. It was an extremely fragile hope that was soon completely broken when his childhood 'friend' found out Izuku's quirklessness and told everyone at school, causing the whole school to avoid him. His 'friend' turned into a bully, and the teachers never interfered, due to the irrational, completely stupid fear that they might stain the bully's, or as the whole school dubbed, 'the greatest potential hero's' clean record.

As the months grew by, Izuku became increasingly depressed. He ate less and never came out of his room after arriving home from school, unless it was for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He had also started cutting himself with a knife he sneaked into his bedroom from the kitchen door, telling himself that he doesn't deserve to live with every cut. The cuts surrounded his whole arms, and the long-sleeved uniforms for his school helped hide the cuts. Eventually, he couldn't feel pain anymore. He found that out when he was blasted away into the ground.

His mother tried to help Izuku, but he kept shutting her out without saying a word, resulting in a futile attempt. Even if she was able to make him stay, he would violently lash out, causing his mother to fall down and for Izuku to go back to his room.

Age 9, Izuku's current age this year. He had stopped talking to anyone, and let everyone keep pushing him down. His face never held the face of the bright smiling sun, rather he always had the face of whose hope has all been lost and now always feeling despair. His face also had explosion marks, scars, and burns from past bullying. His thoughts had changed to that of a pessimist. He no longer wants to live, but he, like everyone else, is afraid of dying even though he thinks there's nothing to live for anymore.

 _'No man is born equal.'_ He realized that a long time ago.

He had done his daily 'routine' at school. Getting pushed at, being ignored, learning, and after school, bullied by his childhood 'friend' turned bully, Bakugo Katsuki, before eventually going home and succumbing to his depression once more inside his bedroom.

This time, though, was a different day. However, the same routine at school still occurred. But, out of nowhere, he had the sudden urge to take a different path than his usual one. He tried to resist the urge, but it was futile to, almost like a supernatural being telling him to go down that path. He had no choice but to give in and follow where his feeling would take him.

He crossed through paths and streets and arrived at where he would least expect to. An alley where no one would go to. A completely deserted alley. At the end of it, there was a portal, and the feeling got stronger. He felt like it was a mistake to follow the urge, but he had no choice. He walked towards the portal, curious to where it will take him. He finally entered the portal, which quickly closed.

As soon as he entered, intense, unbearable pain suddenly engulfed him. His scars, burns, explosion marks, and cuts were burning a lot. There was no one around that could help him. _'Why do I feel pain?! Why does it hurt so much so suddenly?!'_ he internally asked himself. He couldn't fight back the unfathomable pain and screamed. He couldn't handle it, but the pain eventually began to fade away, though he could still feel the pain. At this point, he could fight back the pain and stood up, looking around to see where he could be.

He found himself in a forest. A forest where it contained shining leaves of a tree. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen a tree shine that much. But he couldn't admire them for long, as the ground, along with the trees shook violently. He fell to the ground and the pain came back again. He managed to resist the pain slightly and looked around, trying to find the cause of the shakiness and found a big, black sludge-like monster heading towards him at a fast pace.

His hopelessness and fear kept him in place, and before long the black sludge monster jumped in to kill him. All while Izuku is finally embracing his final moments, embracing his death and be free from the pain his world put onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this website. Even though it doesn't look like a fanfic, I've been thinking about this a lot through the past few months but never got the motivation to make it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> Please give me some feedback if I did well or not.
> 
> And please suggest what should happen next so that, along with my ideas with this fic, I could utilize your idea(s) to mix in with mine.
> 
> I'll try to update this as much as I can. Maybe every Sunday if I have time.


End file.
